Hopes Lost
by Ephetat
Summary: First FF. A peculiar insight into Zalasta's feelings shortly after Aphrael was born and he fled. Basically his ramblings. Also contains a small sub part about Sephrenia and Aphrael, and their love. Please read and review.


**Please note that this is my first fanfiction attempt, and English is not my native language, so there are probably bound to be a few mistakes of grammar and language. I hope this doesn't repel you, though. Also, I would really like you to consider Zalasta's ramblings as just that -- rambling, and not poetry.  
**

**And with all that being said, enjoy!**

* * *

**  
Hopes Lost**

_Despairing_.

Burdened by the ill news I am bearing.

Almost too horrible to contemplate.

Lost, my hopes lost.

Sephrenia, my beatiful.

Have I lost you?

Have my hopes been turned to ash?

Burned by the merciless fire?

Have my dreams been shattered?

Was my reality, solid, dependable

an illusion? Am I lost?

_  
Lost_.

I am lost. Blindfolded.

No longer can I find my way.

Nothing to guide me, darkness

darkness all around me.

Frantic. I am frantic. Looking.

Looking for the beacon. The light!

Oh, the light! Where is it?

_  
Who_ did this to me? Do I know?

Who has blindfolded me, thrust

me into the shadows, deadly,

dark, unholy shadows, the pits,

oh, yes, the pits of depression,

loss, despair, sorrow. Unbearable,

_excruciating_ sorrow! This mortal pain...

Who has done this to me?

_  
The Gods_? No, not the Gods.

Surely they are merciful.

Surely they are loving, surely they are

caring! But no matter. No matter

how hard I try to avoid looking at it. It

is clear as the light. I cannot escape it.

_  
Aphrael_. The Child Goddess. She has done

this to me. Her whim. Her childish whim

that I be tortured in darkness, demonic,

devouring, hopeless darkness. Our gods are

loving, but who is a child to understand,

or to sense love? Or hate?

_  
Hate_. The only thing I feel, except for my

beloved. If the Child Goddess can not sense

my love, nor can she sense my hate. And that

is how I shall have my retrubution.

* * *

Zalasta put his quill down as his almost poetic ramblings came to a conclusion. Then he suddenly howled with dark despair, his emotions and heart howling with him as he did. "You are mine, Sephrenia. I have loved you since I was born and I shall do so always! _None_ shall stop me!" he moaned. Then he buried his face in his hands and began to weep uncontrollably as his world and dreams were shattered in a single night, leaving him as empty as the echoes.

* * *

Aphrael shifted in her sleep uncomfortably and opened her eyes. "Sister," she beckoned to Sephrenia. 

"Yes, Aphrael," Sephrenia heard her call, her voice filled with love for the sleeping child who was to be the center of her life.

"What was that awful sound?"

"Probably a wolf howling, Aphrael." Sephrenia said gently, smiling. "Go back to sleep. I shall be here for you."

Aphrael sighed happily. "Oh, all right then.."

"Sleep well, Aphrael."

"I will. And Sephrenia."

"Yes, Aphrael?"

"I love you." And then the Child Goddess promptly fell asleep, leaving Sephrenia with an expression of wonder on her face.

* * *

**  
Well, I hope you liked it. My first fanfiction, nothing special. I sort of like Zalasta, Sephrenia, and Aphrael, so I decided to write this small thing for them. Please do not consider Zalasta's ramblings as poetry, because they are not, if they were, they would be probably rated worse than the _Ode to Blue. _Also, please take note that I did not consider Aphrael to be Flute or Danae, but more like a baby-like child. Note, that Sephrenia is probably not much older than sixteen at this point.**

**Thank you for reading. I would really appreciate it if you typed a small review, anything will do, except flames. If this meets your approval, I shall try to write some kind of journal of Zalasta, looking at the story from his point of view, and writing with more detail about what he actually did during his travels.**

**If you would like to contact me for some reason, my contact info is in my profile.******

**Thanks again,**

**Ephetat.**


End file.
